To Elysium and back
by mrm0731
Summary: Some one that Percy loves gets to come back fully formed from the dead thanks to his long lost sis.
1. Chapter 1

**CHECK OUT ArtimisCrock73 she wrote the story of Dark Fire I hope you enjoy both of ours we are working on synching our 6/7th chapters word for word! But I feel the need to warn you there are many many twists and turns be prepared!**

 **PERCY'S POV 4 YEARS AGO**

 **It was an icy, bloody battle Khione sent thousands of ice demons to Camp Half Blood. We were fighting our hardest. Me and Annabeth were side by side. Gods came down to help but we still needed the last Olympian, Zeus. Finnaly he emerged onto the field I shouted to Annabeth who quickly turned, her face flooded with joy, and then pain... One of the demons impaled her in the back.**

 **She screamed " Percy!" and then she wimperd something like help. I ran to her side and held her hand until her last breath...**

 **At the funeral everyone cried, even Coach Hedge. When the lowered the casket I broke down. The group (Hazel , Leo ect.) had to pry me of the ground and carry me away while i kicked and thrashed. Mrs. O'Leary brought me back to my cabin.  
**

 **For the first year or so I couldn't do anything and Chiron had me under watch, as to see I wouldn't kill myself, or something. Once the camps had combind we held games 2 times a day. And of course I couldn't participate. After that year though I was FINALY FREE!**

 **One day I walked with my favorite little harpy, Ella, and hrdly listened as she recited books until something made me want to cry.**

 **She said:**

 **" 6 HALF BLOODS SHALL ANSWER THE CALL..."**

 **after that I stopped listening and ran to find Reyna and Chiron. When i did they were playing with Reyna's dogs. I had Ella repeat what she said. They looked at me for a long time ad then we went to find Rachel Dare the Oracle. She wanted to speak to the heads of Camp alone. When they were done they were white as ghosts and refused to speak to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is Artemis Crock73, mrm0731 (my friend in real life) gave me her notebook to type some of her stories for her 'cause her mom doesn't know she does FF. Something like that, so… this is her writing style not mine, so if it is horrible (it isn't ) don't judge me. Um… I had something else I was going to say… darn! I forgot! Well, maybe later I will remember…**

I rode the waves just the way my father taught me, I was over-joyed. Suddenly I saw people standing on the shore; I dove behind a rock near the beach. I then recognized them: Percy (my brother), and the other 6, no the other5? I did a quick head count: Percy, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Nico. _That is odd, Percy is normally with Annabeth. Oh yeah, she is dead. Whoops!_ I thought carefully as I designed myself like a daughter of my uncle, Hades. Ugh, how I hate him; I do like my cousin Dark Fire though. Hades is obviously NOT good with names. Any who I dressed in dark clothing, a black tee, black combat boots, ripped jeans, and a woven black belt around my waist.

I didn't want Percy to know Dad liked me better than him. Dad invited me to live with him, and I don't disappoint I am the best demigod child EVER! I smudged my face with dirt and limped where the Nymph accidently shattered my foot while we were playing, about 2 months ago. I guess it never healed right.

"H-h-h-hello?" I whimpered as I came out from behind the rocks. When I spoke the 6 turned around, Hazel and Piper ran over and fed me lemon squares while pushing me down. Percy leaned down and offered me his hand," I'm Percy." I shook his hand, this was the first time I had actually met him.

"Oh, I know who you are!" I accidently said.

"I know who ALL of you are, but…" I ventured," Where's Annabeth?" I asked "cluelessly."

"She's dead, has been for years." Nico answered in an oddly soothing voice. "Oh, sorry." I said sadly, just to fool my fake identity.

"It is ok, you didn't know."

I bit down on my tongue and lied," I have been on my own for a while, a long while. I only had contact with the outer world when my father, Hades brings me down to the UnderWorld. **(Ok, I am basically Dark Fire the person Willowna is getting this info from, and she is SO wrong about the "outer world" being the UNDERWORLD! Well, that doesn't make sense. Sorry!)** Hazel through her arms around me," Did you hear that Nico?! Isn't that great?!" she more said than asked. "Yay." He said sarcastically.

"So, I was wondering… could I go with you guys?"

"Of course!" Leo said.

"We would love to have you at Camp Half-Blood." Frank said seriously. Oh drat, I just relized how Dad will be when he finds out. Oh, well. I will send him an Iris message, I am his favorite daughter, plus 16. At least if he tries to drowns me I can breathe underwater.

"By the way… what is your name?" Piper asked curiously.

"Willow, my name is Willowna but please call me Willow." At least that was true.

 **I remembered! If you want to leave a review just either LEAVE A REVIEW or PM me! (ArtemisCrock73) I am just being a good friend by taking the time and typing up her stories! And because further down in the story we sincronize word for word, so I need to type her POV. Also my mom was reading my story and said," Why does it say _'s POV? Is he in his personally owned vehicle? So all yall military peeps if yall read that as Personnally Owned Vehicle, it is Point Of View. I really got a kick out of that so I wanted to share it with the WORLD! Ok R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup? Ok, I guess there is** **a good point to writing (** ** _one_** **of my BFF's ( did ya here that Annabeth97 ONE of my BFF's) ) it is I get to mention my name a trillion times and** **get more publicity to me! Yay! But, seriously, it is still me: Artemis Crock 73. Mrm0731 still isn't on the computer so I am still typing up her chap. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I absolutely _hate_ this place, seriously. All I ever see is Persephone or Hades or ghosts, ugh. I hate Khione, I wish I could go back in time and kick her butt. You know, let me tell you about my time in the Under World, and get comfy it is 4 years long:

So, lets face it I am dead, dead as a doorknob. When one of Khione's snow monsters stabbed me in the stomach and I screamed for Percyand begged him to help me. He ran towards me and held my hand until I was gone; how I miss my Seaweed Brain. Well, other than ghosts EVERYWHERE Elysium has been fun… ish. Back to my death: They placed a coin in my mouth a little too late, I was already on the boat. Charon said he would let me cross, because I waqs suck good friends with Hazel and Nico. When I was being judged the three masked creatures saw me and said," Annabeth Chase, just go to Elysium." "Um, ok…" I said. I wondered why I still remembered it all, Percy, Khione, all of it. When I got to Elysium I relaxed but soon relized I may not see any one I care about ever again. Other than that life went on in Elysium, so there's my story that isn't so long after all.

 **So… if you want to get response just either review here or PM me, it will take longer if you review 'cause I rarely come on her profile. Well, Happy Summer Break (I guess?)**


End file.
